


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 17 - Bitter From The Sweet

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 17 - Bitter From The Sweet

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 17 - Bitter From The Sweet

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Bitter From The Sweet 

I feel the Earth move under my feet,  
I feel the sky tumbling down,  
I feel my heart start to tremblin' whenever you're around. 

\- "I Feel the Earth Move" performed by Carole King 

February 3, 2003  
Kent Farm  
5:05AM 

**"MORNING!"**

**"MORNING, HONEY! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?"**

**"THE USUAL."**

**"HMM...MY FAVORITE! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS!"**

Sitting straight up in bed, Clark covered his ears. It didn't help. 

**"JONATHAN, STOP THAT! NOW, SIT DOWN AND I'LL GET YOU SOME BREAKFAST!"**

**"AWW MARTHA, TAKE AWAY ALL MY FUN WHY DON'T YOU!"**

**"HUSH!"**

Shaking his head, Clark slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Sometime during the night, someone moved the entire city of Metropolis right outside his window. Continuing to stare out his window, Clark was struck by a rush of tremors and a new series of screams. 

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**SIZZLE**

**POP**

**POP**

**SCRAPE**

**SIZZLE**

**"THE BACON'S A LITTLE BURNT! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!"**

**"YOU KNOW I DON'T!"**

**SCRAPE**

**SIZZLE**

**CLANK**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**STOMP**

**CLUNK**

**"THANK YOU, HONEY!"**

**"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME!"**

**SCRAPE**

**SCRAPE**

**SLURP**

**SCRAPE**

**SCRAPE**

**SLURP**

**CLANK**

**GULP**

**GULP**

**SLURP**

**THUD**

**"EVERYTHING TASTES GREAT TO ME!"**

**"GOOD!"**

Quickly, a sharp pain shot across his temples. Throwing himself back against the mattress, Clark squeezed his eyes shut. Dragging his pillow over his head, Clark turned on his side and screamed. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

At The House Next Door 

Frantically, Lana clawed through her calendar. Opening the book to November, she slowly started counting weeks. When she reached the current date, she cried, "Oh no, 11 weeks." 

Staring down at her flat stomach, Lana let the tears she fought back fall down her cheeks. Rubbing her abdomen, she sobbed, "Oh my God. It can't be." 

Sitting down on her bed, Lana placed a hand over her mouth and cried. Looking upward, Lana prayed, "Dear God, what am I going to do?" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Back at The Kent Residence 

Martha and Jonathan raced up the stairs the moment they heard Clark's first strangled yell. In his room, they found him curled into the fetal position, his pillow covering his head. 

**"CLARK, WHAT'S WRONG?"**

**"SON, TALK TO US!"**

As they spoke, Clark recoiled away from them. Turning toward the bookcase, Clark curled himself up as tightly as possible. Quickly, Martha placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, her pulse traveled from her fingers throughout Clark's body. The throbbing of her heartbeat, made Clark cough as he battled to maintain his own respiratory rhythm. 

As mind numbing as the noise and tremors were, they were nothing next to vibrations running through his body now. Out of desperation, Clark slapped Martha away. As a result, she sailed across the room. Colliding with Jonathan, they flew back together until Jonathan's back smacked against Clark's bedroom door. 

Then, the rooster crowed. 

From their vantage point on the floor, Martha and Jonathan watched as Clark writhed even more desperately in agony until the rooster ceased its racket. Realization hitting her, Martha quietly sat on the floor, mindful of the twitches that ran through Clark's body as her knees scraped against the floor. Turning to Jonathan, Martha placed her index finger over her lips. Turning back to Clark, Martha whispered in a voice so soft she could barely hear it herself, "Clark. Calm down honey. Tell me what's going on. Maybe, I can help." 

As she spoke, Clark marginally relaxed. A few seconds after she stopped speaking, he was no longer writhing. His eyes still clinched shut, he panted hard as he rolled onto his back. He rested his head on his pillow and stretched his arms over his head. Barely conscious, he mumbled, "It's so loud. Why's it so loud?" 

Biting her lip, Martha yearned to hug Clark, but knew that wouldn't help. Instead, she softly sighed, "Go to sleep, Clark. Get some rest and we'll deal with this later." 

Nodding, Clark swallowed hard. A few seconds later, he was fast asleep. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Across Town at The Gaines' Residence 

A moment after the alarm sounded, the machine responsible found itself smashed against the far wall. Looking at the pile of busted plastic, Chloe yawned. Stretching, she sighed, "Well, another alarm clock bites the dust." 

When she didn't get a laugh or comical retort, Chloe glanced over at the man lying beside her. She watched as Justin stared at the crumpled remnants of the twelfth alarm clock he'd destroyed in the last six months. Rolling onto her side, she draped her arm across his chest and asked, "Something wrong?" 

Looking back at Chloe, Justin paused before cracking a smile. "No, just wondering how I'm going to explain this one to my Mom." 

Looking at Chloe's curious face, Justin thought, ' _I didn_ ' _t do that on purpose_. _In fact_ , _I didn_ ' _t have to try to do it at all_. _My God_ , _I can_ ' _t even control it enough to keep from doing it in front of you anymore_.' 

She could see the fear in his eyes, but pushed it out of her mind. Holding him tighter, Chloe placed her head on Justin's chest. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her cheek against his fine chest hair. Sliding her hand down his body, she worked at taking his concerns away. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

A Couple of Hours Later  
Kent Farm 

Cautiously, Clark entered consciousness. Flinching as he slid over his blanket, he relaxed when the texture of the cloth didn't scrape noisily against his skin. Sitting up in bed, he shook his head a few times before opening his eyes. Looking out the window, he breathed a sigh of relief as rows of corn greeted him. Glancing toward his door, he found his Mother sitting with her back against the bedroom door, staring back at him. 

"How long did I sleep?" asked Clark. 

In the same soft voice as before, Martha replied, "A little more than two hours." 

Squinting at his Mother, Clark asked, "What did you say?" 

Gasping, Martha repeated in a normal voice, "A little more than two hours." 

Nodding, Clark rubbed his face with his hands. Dropping his hands, he got up and walked over to his Mother. Extending his hand to her, he helped her up to her feet. Leaning toward her, he let her wrap him up in her comforting arms. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Smallville High School 

"Pete." 

Turning on his heel, Pete saw Sam standing at the end of the hall. Looking around first, he jogged up to her. He followed her as she turned around and walked away. Inside a familiar utility closet, Pete expected the usual greeting, but received her hand on his chest instead. 

Turning on the light, Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring. Extending the ring toward Pete, she said, "I wanted to give this back to you." 

Taking the ring from her, he asked, "Why? Did your parents find out about us again?" 

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I'm giving this back to you, Pete. I've treasured it and hidden it since you gave to me. Sometimes, I take it out and I remember how you got Lana to slip it to me in those napkins while she was serving me pie. I thought you were so clever." 

Pausing, Sam took a moment to breathe deeply before she continued, "I thought we'd beat the odds. I thought we'd be together forever." 

Concerned, Pete interrupted Sam by saying, "We will be together forever." 

With a sad smile, Sam disagreed, "No, we won't. I've debated this for a long time, Pete, and I've come to the conclusion that we can't work." 

"Why?" asked Pete. 

In a soft voice, she explained, "Because I saw how you reacted to Clark and Lex. Over the past several weeks, I've seen you turn your back on someone you've been friends with for most of your life because you found out one little thing about him that doesn't really change who he is. I haven't seen any effort on your part to understand how difficult it was for them to reveal what they are to us like that." 

Angry, Pete argued, "You're breaking up with me because of them?" 

Shaking her head, Sam replied, "No. I'm breaking up with you because if you couldn't understand them, then you'll never understand me." 

"What?" asked Pete. 

Touching her fingers to his lips, Sam answered, "Don't make this hard. Please." 

Stepping away from him, Sam walked over to the closet door. Taking one last look back, she pushed against the door and left Pete behind. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Kent Farm 

"So, it was like your senses were heightened?" asked Martha as she placed a dish of steaming eggs, hash browns and toast on the table in front of Clark. 

Nodding, Clark explained, "Yeah, I could hear you and Dad down here. It was like you were screaming right my ear, but I know now you were just talking normally. I could feel your heartbeat when you touched me. Also, I could see all the way to Metropolis. It was like I was looking out of my window with my telescope, but it was more than that because none of the buildings between here and there seemed to get in the way. It was like my x-ray vision and this new long-range vision were working in concert." 

Sitting down beside her son, Martha inquired, "Do you know how you stopped it?" 

Shaking his head, Clark whispered, "No. When I woke up, everything was back to normal, but I know after all the other powers that it's going to happen again. I just don't know when that'll be." 

Placing a reassuring hand on Clark's arm, Martha said, "I guess this is just another power you're going to have to learn to live with. Just like your strength and speed and x-ray and heat vision, you'll learn to control it. You'll see, in time, this will just become another part of who you are." 

Placing his hand over hers, Clark smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Fourth Period - Home Economics Class  
Smallville High School 

Curiously, Chloe watched as Lana sprayed a spot on the counter with some liquid cleanser then wiped it off with a towel for the fourth time in a row. The first couple of times, Chloe thought there was a stain she wasn't seeing. The third and fourth time, she stared at Lana's vacant face and pondered what was going on. By the fifth time, she just wondered what she should do to stop the constant movement. As Lana poised the spray bottle for another dose, Chloe reached out and grabbed the bottle. Chloe waited until Lana was looking back at her before she asked, "Do want to talk about it?" 

Realizing what she'd done, Lana placed the bottle and washcloth on the counter. Leaning over the counter, Lana looked Chloe in the eye and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" 

"Of course," replied Chloe as she leaned toward Lana. 

Looking from one side to the other, Lana nervously turned back to Chloe and confessed, "I think I might be pregnant." 

Wide-eyed, Chloe paused for a second. Then, she blinked just before coughing. Patting her chest, she squeaked, "By whom?" 

Narrowing her eyes, Lana replied, "Whitney, of course." 

Nodding, Chloe coughed one more time. "Of course. What are you going to do, Lana?" 

"I don't know," answered Lana. 

"Are you sure you're pregnant and not just late?" asked Chloe. 

As a response, Lana replied with a shake of the head. 

Reaching across the counter, Chloe grasped Lana's hand and promised, "Don't you worry, Lana. I know what to do. Meet me at my place after school, okay?" 

Squeezing Chloe's hand, Lana nodded. "Sure and thanks, Chloe." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Kent Farm 

"Mom, I'm experiencing overly sensitive senses, not the chills," noted Clark as Martha dragged a comforter over his body and proceeded to tuck the soft blanket around his legs. 

Standing up straight, Martha placed her hands on her hips. Looking down at her son, she flashed a playful scowl as she lightly brushed her hand across his hair. "Hush you." 

"Aww Mom." Quickly, Clark combed his hair with his fingers. 

Laughing quietly, Martha picked up the remote control and handed it to Clark, "Here. Watch some TV while I go work on the Cole's Valentine Order." 

Martha never made it to the kitchen. As the remote left her hand, a knock sounded. Swiftly, Martha motioned for Clark to stay on the sofa as she answered the front door. Opening the door, Martha found Sarah Cole. Opening the door wide, Martha said, "Sarah, what a pleasant surprise. Come in." 

Nodding politely, Sarah crossed the threshold. She never took her eyes off Martha as she said, "I'm so sorry to bug you at this hour, Martha. I just needed to discuss-" 

Stepping further into the Kent's living room, Sarah finally looked forward. Looking at Clark, she fell instantly silent. In fact, she stumbled forward, but corrected herself with ease a moment later. Behind her, Martha noted Sarah's reaction curiously as she said, "Sarah, this is my son, Clark. He's home sick from school today. Why don't we speak in the kitchen?" 

Shaking her head, Sarah introduced herself, "It's very nice to meet you, Clark." 

Still holding a slight grudge for what happened last New Year's, Clark eyed her suspiciously as he replied, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cole." 

Walking toward the kitchen, Sarah said, "Please, call me Sarah," as she left the room. 

Once in the kitchen, Sarah whispered to Martha, "Did you take the advice I gave you?" 

Glancing in Clark's direction, Martha answered, "No, I couldn't do it. He's my son, not my possession. I can't make every decision for him." 

"But yours is the voice of experience. Surely, he will do as you say," argued Sarah. 

Shaking her head, Martha sat at the kitchen table. Once Sarah was also seated, Martha replied, "He'll just run and I'll never see him again. Trust me, Sarah. I know what I'm talking about." 

Sitting back, Sarah asked, "Has he run away before?" 

Sadly, Martha answered, "No. I know because when I became engaged to Jonathan, my Father objected. He made so much noise that Jonathan and I eloped one night and I've only seen him but three times in the past twenty years. I don't want that kind of relationship between myself and Clark." 

Nodding, Sarah let the matter drop and turned to matters of business. 

Unbeknownst to Martha and Sarah, Clark over heard their entire conversation. It didn't start on purpose. One moment, he was pointing the remote control at the TV. The next, he was clutching his ears as the two feminine voices struck at him like pins poking him directly in the brain. 

Straining to control his new ability, Clark honed in on their voices until their hushed tones were shouts. Wincing from the pain, Clark strained against the noise. At first, he couldn't control it and feared what he'd do in front of company. Then, their voices were once again too soft to hear. Unwilling to continue on at the whim of this new power, Clark focused on the inner muscles of his ears. Slowly, he began to learn how to regulate the sound. In the end, he heard Martha's final statement and frowned. 

' _I always wondered why we didn_ ' _t see Grandpa more often_ ," mused Clark as he continued to eavesdrop. Clark found the next several minutes extremely boring as concepts of monthly figures and price per product filled his ears. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. As helpful as this was to his ability to control his powers, if he had to hear one more word about pie, he was going to scream. Turning on the TV, Clark checked out daytime programming. 

About half an hour after she arrived, Sarah left the Kent residence. Once her car was long gone, Clark went over to his Mom and asked, "Mom, would it be okay if I went to visit Lex for a while?" 

Concerned, Martha replied, "I don't know, Clark. You just started with this new power this morning. What if it manifests while you're with Lex?" 

Biting his lip, Clark answered, "It's just like every other power I've ever had, right? I'll get used to it." 

Hearing her words echoed at her, Martha crossed her arms across her chest. Seeing his Mother's grim expression, Clark took one final stab at it. "I can't hide in here forever." 

As he spoke, Martha's eyes softened. Nodding as she looked at the ground, Martha said, "Okay, but remember your curfew." 

Hugging his Mom, Clark promised he would. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

After School  
Sullivan Residence 

Nervously, Lana knocked on the door. Looking from side to side, she rushed indoors as soon as Chloe cracked the door open. Stopping in the middle of the living room, she shrugged her coat off before she turned around. She eyed Chloe cautiously as she asked, "So, did you get everything ready?" 

Nodding sympathetically, Chloe walked up to Lana. Sliding an arm around Lana's waist, Chloe guided Lana to the bathroom. On the sink, a pregnancy test waited next to an old, clean salsa jar. Chloe noted the fear in Lana's eyes. Letting go of her, Chloe walked up to the sink. Picking up the jar, she instructed, "Piss in the jar. Then, you open up the test and put it the jar for five seconds. Five seconds - Remember that. It's very important. Then, place the test on the sink with the little windows facing up and come to the living room." 

Studying Lana's pale face, Chloe half-expected Lana to pass out. Instead, Lana squared her shoulders and entered the bathroom. Flashing a weak smile at Lana, Chloe backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

A couple minutes later, Lana came out of the bathroom. In the living room, she found Chloe sitting across from the sofa within eyeshot of her Father's grandfather clock. Sitting Indian style, Chloe twisted around when she heard Lana enter the room. Patting the carpet in front of her, Chloe waited as Lana walked around her before saying, "I bought something to take the edge off." 

Sitting Indian style across from Chloe, Lana scooted forward until her knees touched Chloe's. Reaching out, Lana eagerly grasped onto the large spoon and dug into the pint of Ben & Jerry's Double Fudge Brownie. Licking the chocolate off the spoon, Lana sighed, "Man, did I ever need that." 

Holding her own spoon, Chloe scooped out a bite as she said, "So, I'm assuming this happened over Thanksgiving." 

Nodding, Lana wrapped her hand around the carton and lunged for another spoonful. "It was Thanksgiving day exactly. The news just finished reporting about the attack in San Diego." 

Cocking her head to the side, Chloe asked, "So, what happened? Did you find some love for him that you hadn't before?" 

Looking down, Lana shoved the spoon in her mouth. After savoring the creamy goodness, Lana lowered the spoon and replied, "I went to help him pack. The next thing I knew, he was talking about fighting and dying. He said he was willing to die for me. He said he loved me, then he kissed me. I didn't go to his room expecting to have sex with him. I just wanted to help." 

Frowning, Chloe polished off another spoon as she glanced at the clock. Noting the time, Chloe looked back at Lana and inquired, "Do you know what you're going to do about it?" 

"I haven't really thought that far ahead," admitted Lana. 

Rubbing Lana on the knee, Chloe got up on her feet. Standing up, Chloe turned and left the room. When she returned, she was holding the test in her hands. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Castle 

"You smell good. What do you call that?" asked Clark as he eyed Lex's half-nude body. 

Startled, Lex almost cut himself shaving. Placing the razor on the countertop, he picked up a hand towel and wiped off his face. Tossing the terry cloth into the sink, he adjusted his slacks before grabbing for his business shirt off the hook on the wall. Pulling on the shirt, Lex let the garment hang open as he picked up the bottle on the counter and tossed it at Clark. "Xeryus." 

Sniffing at the air, Clark felt his new abilities engage. Suddenly he was engulfed by the scent. Caught in a haze, he leaned back, missing the bottle. Cringing from the sharp sound of the bottle crashing on the bathroom tile, Clark struggled to control his powers. Clutching at the doorjamb, Clark swayed a bit from the assault of his heightened senses. He tried to concentrate, but there was just too much, too many sensations to control them all. He searched for a way to focus when Lex touched his shoulder. 

Suddenly, Clark found his focal point. He could feel Lex's heat radiating through his t-shirt and he centered in on the way Lex's fingers pressed against his muscle and bone. Finally, Clark found clarity of thought and the severity of the powers subsided. Opening his clenched shut eyelids, Clark saw the concern on Lex's face. Reaching out he palmed Lex's cheek and marveled at the intricacies of each minute curve in every inch of skin. 

Stepping forward, Clark leaned down and kissed Lex's still lips. The taste of the man flooded Clark's mouth and he yearned for more. Pressing harder, Clark sighed when he felt Lex's tongue enter into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Lex, Clark gasped at the feeling of Lex's entire body as it pushed against his own. Light-headed, Clark swayed a bit, but came back to his senses as Lex started to guide Clark to the king size bed across the room. 

When his calves bumped against the frame of the bed, Clark jumped. Lex's intention was clear and Clark felt no reason to stand in the way of it. His lips never left Lex's as he fell back on the bed slowly, dragging Lex with him. Rolling onto his back, Clark gasped again as Lex settled between his thighs, pressing their erections together. 

Pausing for a moment, Clark played his powers, allowing Lex's pulse to travel through his body like the loud bass of a stereo. Honing in on Lex, Clark amplified the soft whimpers and moans Lex emitted each time their tongues touched. Engrossed by it all, Clark clung to Lex as they started to rock their hips. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Sullivan Residence 

Taking the test from Chloe, Lana closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she held the test in front of her and opened her eyes. The negative result made her cry. 

Quickly, Chloe was beside her. As tears streamed down Lana's face, Chloe asked, "Lana, what's wrong?" 

Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Lana sobbed. "What if this was the last chance?" 

Pulling away, Lana looked into Chloe's confused eyes and said, "What if Whitney dies? What if this was the last chance for some part of him to live on?" 

Placing her hand on Lana's head, Chloe directed it to her shoulder. Once Lana's forehead pressed against the nape of her neck, Chloe whispered, "I don't think that's a good enough reason to bring a child into this world." 

Crying harder, Lana asked, "Isn't it?" 

Clutching at Lana, Chloe started to rock slowly. Gently petting Lana's hair, she quietly shared her strength as she stared at the mostly eaten pint of melting ice cream. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Castle 

"I love you." 

Inhaling sharply, Clark froze. He wasn't sure if he heard what he thought he heard. He'd been honing in on the sound of Lex's breathing as it turned from steady breaths to raspy gasps when he took notice of three little words. Rolling Lex onto his back, Clark pulled away, staring down at Lex. Speechless, he leaned over Lex, surprise apparent on his face. 

Grasping onto Clark's arms, Lex asked, "Clark, what's going on? Is something wrong?" 

Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark's open mouth closed. Slowly, a smile spread across his face until his teeth showed. Cupping Lex's cheek with his right hand, Clark reveled in every little imperfection as he answered, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect." 

Lowering himself down onto Lex, Clark claimed a pair of willing lips. As they wrestled for control, he stroked Lex's scalp and whispered, "Just perfect." 

Instantly, Lex rolled them over again. On top, Lex stroked Clark's chest, eliciting the most delicious moans out of him. Slowly, he worked his left hand down to Clark's belt. Pulling at the leather, Lex paused. He felt watched. Suddenly, he heard a cough. Without raising his head to see who it was, Lex ordered, "Get out. Lock the door behind you." 

Lex leaned down to recapture Clark's lips when he heard a familiar voice say, "Do you see how he treats me? Now, I ask you - Is that anyway for a son to address his Father?" 

Turning his head, Clark swallowed hard at the sight of Lionel Luthor standing in the middle of the doorway. Then, he watched as Lionel stepped aside and made a gesture to someone out in the hall. As the stranger entered the room, Clark felt Lex tense above him. Looking up, Clark saw Lex's frozen expression. Following Lex's line of sight, Clark found himself looking once again at the stranger in a red dress. 

With a white scarf wrapped around her joined hands, she took three small steps into the bedroom. No emotion showed on her face, as her eyes never left Lex's. Coming to a stop several feet from them, she nodded once before saying, "Hello, Alex." 


End file.
